Dummkopf
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: "Geben wir es doch zu, er war ein Dummkopf." - spielt irgendwo im Anschluss an Kapitel 405 von Naruto. Jiraiya ist tot und Konoha trauert.


**A/N:** _Diese Fanfiction wurde inspiriert durch Naruto Kapitel 405, wer es gelesen hat dürfte wissen was ich meine. Der Manga Naruto und alle Charaktere gehören Masashi Kishimoto, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch._

* * *

„Geben wir es doch zu, er war ein Dummkopf."

Tsunade verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf die versammelten Ninja herab.

Ein leichter Windhauch wehte durch ihre blonden Haare und spielte mit dem Saum ihres schwarzen Kleides.

Ihrer Ansage folgte abrupte Stille. Man hätte beinahe eine Feder zu Boden fallen hören, so leise war es geworden. Keiner sagte ein Wort, stattdessen starrten alle Shinobi nur die Hokage an – darauf wartend, dass sie weiter sprechen würde. Es hat niemand erwartet, dass sie ihre Rede so beginnen würde. So gefasst und klar, mit fester Stimme und einer ungebrochenen Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick.

„Jiraiya hat das Unheil schon immer angezogen, wie das Licht die Motten." fuhr sie fort, nun aber mit einem leichten Hauch Amüsement in der Stimme, „Wenn irgendwo eine versteckte Falle war, musste man nur Jiraiya vorschicken und konnte sicher sein, dass er hinein tritt. Wenn es in einem Wald einen einzigen Dornenbusch gab, hätte ich mein ganzes Geld darauf verwettet, dass er derjenige ist, der hineinfällt – mit dem Hintern zuerst, versteht sich. Wenn er aus einer Horde Frauen einer nachgestellt hat, war es natürlich genau die, die ihn später grün und blau schlagen würde… und nicht zu vergessen sein Talent dafür, immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort aufzutauchen."

Ein ironisches Grinsen hatte sich auf die Lippen der Hokage gelegt. Ihre braunen Augen schweiften über die Menschenmenge hinweg und blieben an denen Naruto's hängen, der ihren Blick erwiderte. Auch ohne Worte verstanden sie sich.

„Und auch ohne diese natürliche Begabung hat er es hervorragend geschafft, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Der Mann wusste noch nie, wann er seine Klappe besser gehalten hätte – obwohl man wohl hätte meinen können, dass er es irgendwann hätte lernen müssen. Aber stattdessen musste er immer seine perversen Kommentare zu allem und jedem abgeben und sich später darüber wundern, dass er dafür eine verpasst bekam." sie verdrehte die Augen und verhaltenes Gehüstel folgte.

„_Zwei gebrochene Arme, sechs Rippen gebrochen und mehrere innere Organe verletzt… ich wusste, dass du zuschlagen kannst, Blondie, aber das war unglaublich – nur könntest du nächstes Mal bitte warten, bis ich zu Ende geschrieben habe?"_

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Tsunade die Augen, dann redete sie weiter, „Außerdem war er ein Perverser – schon mit sechs Jahren, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen habe. Der Kerl musste einfach jedem Rock und jedem Busen hinterher schauen – das er nicht auf offener Straße über eine hergefallen ist, war gerade noch alles." kommentierte sie trocken.

Irgendwo unter den Zuschauern brach leises Gelächter aus.

„Zu sagen, Spannen wäre sein Lebensinhalt gewesen, wäre noch verdammt weit von der Wahrheit entfernt gewesen. Ich glaube sogar heute noch, dass er den Besitzer der heißen Quellen wohl zu einem Millionär gemacht hätte, wenn er für jeden seiner Besuche gezahlt hätte …oder zumindest jeden zweiten." die letzten Worte waren gemurmelt gewesen, trotzdem hatten sie einige Ninja in den ersten Reihen gehört. Man sah Kakashi unter seiner Maske schmunzeln.

„Nicht zu vergessen seine kleinen Schmuddelheftchen, die ich schon längst vernichtet hätte, wenn ich je eines in die Finger gekriegt hätte!" regte die Hokage sich auf, „Die verdammten orangenen Dinger scheinen das ganze Hauptquartier verseucht zu haben, und mit ihm wohl mehr als eine Generation Ninja – glaubt ja nicht, dass ich nicht mitgekriegt hätte, wie ihr die Dinger unter den Schreibtischen aufschlagt, wenn ihr denkt, ich sehe es nicht!" ihre Augen funkelten, „Allein die Tatsache, aus ihm rauszuprügeln, wie er es geschafft hat, dass all meine Versuche, diesen Schund aus den Läden zu schmeißen, gescheitert sind, wäre es wert, ihn aus dem Grab zu holen!"

„_Ah, und woher willst du wissen, dass diese Hefte Schund sind? Du ließt sie doch bloß nicht, weil du Angst hast, es könnte dir gefallen… ich sehe, dass zu rot wirst, Tsunade."_

Die Hokage seufzte lautlos und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre blonden Haare schimmerten golden im Sonnenlicht.

„Und er war ohne Zweifel eingebildet wie kein zweiter." brummte sie scheinbar verärgert, „Jiraiya hielt sich schon für den Größten, als er einen Kunai halten konnte, ohne sich dabei selbst in den Finger zu schneiden." belustigtes Kichern war zu hören, „Ganz zu schweigen von der Show, die er abgezogen hat, wenn er tatsächlich besser als jemand anderes war – allein das war es wert, in der jeder Prüfung die Bestnote zu haben… Er sah immer so selbstgefällig aus, als würde die Welt ihm allein gehören und es wäre ihm egal." sie knurrte fast, „Als könnte er sich alles leisten und damit durchkommen, nur weil er Jiraiya war. Und sein verdammtes Grinsen, wenn er gewusst hat, dass er auch noch Recht hatte!" keiner schien zu sehen, wie die Augen der blonden Frau langsam feucht wurden.

„_Nett, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Jiraiya… den Liebesbrief kannst du mir später schreiben!"_

Tsunade ließ ihre Arme zur Seite fallen und verkrampfte die Hände zu Fäusten, bis ihre Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

„Es hat ihm Spaß gemacht, sich über andere lustig zu machen und über die Schwächen seiner Mitmenschen herzuziehen. Fast nichts hat ihm solche Freude bereitet, wie zu sehen, dass er jemanden an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung bringen kann… Als Kind war er ein rotzfrecher Kotzbrocken und als Erwachsener ein genauso frecher, perverser, Lüstling. Er war… Jiraiya."

Sie sog einmal tief die Luft ein und richtete ihren Blick zum Himmel hinauf.

„Er war sein ganzes Leben lang selbstgefällig, eingebildet, arrogant, stur und nicht von seiner Meinung abzubringen… aber er hat immer zu seinen Freunden gehalten, egal, was passiert ist. Er wäre lieber gestorben, als einen seiner Kameraden sterben zu sehen … mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, mit der andere zu Verzweiflung bringen konnte, hat er auch gelebt – und geliebt… er hat nie aufgegeben, egal, wie aussichtslos eine Situation war oder wie oft man ihm gesagt hat, dass es keinen Sinn hat, was er da tut. Diese verdammte Sturheit, die Tatsachen zu akzeptieren… als könnte er alles erreichen, wenn er es nur stark genug versuchen würde – so hat er gelebt, ist jedes Mal aufgestanden, wenn ihn jemand niedergeschlagen hat… Jiraiya hat es fertig gebracht im Angesicht des Todes zu Lachen, einen anzusehen mit diesem verdammten, feurigen Blick und einen glauben zu lassen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde…" ihre Stimme brach.

Tsunade öffnete die Augen und starrte in den blauen Sommerhimmel, während ihr heiße Tränen die Wangen hinunter rannen.

„Wie gesagt, er war ein Dummkopf… und ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, dass er wieder da wäre, damit ich es ihm sagen könnte."

* * *

_Reviews sind immer gern gesehen, wir Autoren leben von Feedback._


End file.
